1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photoresist layers employed within microelectronics fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for attenuating outgassing of photoresist layers employed within microelectronics fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art of microelectronics fabrication, such as but not limited to integrated circuit microelectronics fabrication, is the use of patterned photoresist layers as masking layers within photolithographic methods employed to define patterned layers and patterned structures within microelectronics fabrications. Similarly, it is also known in the art of microelectronics fabrication that patterned photoresist layers when employed as masking layers with respect to microelectronic fabrication processes which employ high energy beams employed within low pressure reactors, such as but not limited to high energy ion implantation beams employed within low pressure ion implantation reactors, often exhibit significant outgassing which compromises the low pressure reactor operating pressure desired or required for the microelectronic fabrication process which employs the high energy beam. Often the low pressure reactor operating pressure is sufficiently compromised such that there is simultaneously also compromised other desired operating parameters of the microelectronic fabrication process which employs the high energy beam thus simultaneously precluding formation of an operable or optimal microelectronics fabrication.
Therefore, it is towards the goal of providing for use within microelectronics fabrication a method for attenuating patterned photoresist layer outgassing when a patterned photoresist layer is exposed to a high energy beam within a low pressure reactor that the present invention is generally directed.
Various aspects of interactions of photoresist layers with high energy beams employed within microelectronics fabrications, such as but not limited to integrated circuit microelectronics fabrications, have been disclosed in the art.
For example, Daniel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,767 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device wherein there is implanted through a blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer a dopant ion into a semiconductor substrate upon which is formed the blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer. There is thus formed within the semiconductor substrate doped regions, along with an ion beam exposed portion of the blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer and an ion beam unexposed portion of the blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer. The ion beam unexposed portion of the blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer is then developed to leave remaining upon the semiconductor substrate a self aligned mask formed from the ion beam exposed portions of the blanket ion beam sensitive photoresist layer, where the self aligned mask is employed within further integrated circuit processing when forming a semiconductor device within the semiconductor substrate.
In addition, and more pertinent to the present invention, Hanley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,691 discloses a pretreating method for attenuating outgassing of a patterned photoresist layer formed upon a substrate prior to processing the substrate within a high energy ion beam. Through the method, the patterned photoresist layer is first bombarded with ions which are electrically inactive with respect to the substrate prior to processing the substrate within the high energy ion beam comprised of ions which are electrically active with respect to the substrate.
Desirable in the art are additional methods through which patterned photoresist layer outgassing incident to exposing patterned photoresist layers to high energy beams within low pressure reactors may be attenuated. More particularly desirable in the art are additional methods through which patterned photoresist layer outgassing incident to exposing patterned photoresist mask layers to high energy ion implantation beams within low pressure ion implantation reactors may be attenuated. It is towards the foregoing goals that the present invention is more specifically directed.